The present invention relates to an inflatable flying toy which can be played as a kite floating in the air or resiliently injected to fly as a glider.
A conventional kite is manually made of slender bamboo strip and light paper such as motto paper. Such kite cannot be mass-produced and the cost is relatively high. Moreover, such kite cannot be disassembled and folded so that it is inconvenient to carry the kite and it often takes place that the kite is damaged when carried.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,975 discloses an inflatable kite which is made of plastic membrane and formed with longitudinal and transverse inflatable air passages communicating with each other. After inflation, the air passages are expanded to form support frames of the inflatable kite. However, in use, such inflatable kite has some shortcomings as follows:
1. The above inflatable kite can be played in only one manner so that it is monotonous to play such kite.
2. A controlling pull ring is tied to the pull string for pulling and controlling the kite. After a period of use or when subject to strong wind, the pull ring tends to break.
3. The entire kite is made of double-layer plastic membrane so that the kite has a heavy weight and is hard to float in the air.